SMASH BROS: GET WRECKED 2: TABUU'S REVENGE!
by Aeromenca
Summary: After mewthree is defeated by all of the smasher heroes rallying to stop him, the world of trophies is finally at peace. But! Unknown to the smashers, an old foe is rising, one that nearly destroyed the world of trophies last time he invaded...Tabuu. however, even more puzzling is what Tabuu is really doing...rising a threat so ancient that no one can stop it...
1. Execute plan divide and conquer!

**Hey there! After a very successful first fanfiction in smash bros: get wrecked, I thought that I needed a true and real sequel worthy of the by me. Amyways, If you couldn't guess that Tabuu is the main antagonist, learn to read! Well, this sequel will be more through in the storyline, will contain easily more that two lemons, and will have less random sequences and more fights! Without further ado, let the awesomeness begin!**

* * *

Somewhere in a floating midair stadium...

in front of a crowd of a couple hundred, a fight goes down. This fight is between Fox and luigi, and it takes place on a single short platform. Just when the moment couldn't get much more tense with energy...

A luigi trophy is thrown onto the left side of the platform, and luigi pops to life, getting into a fighting stance, readying his moves.

The crowd turns their heads just in time to see...

A fox trophy thrown onto the right side of the battle platform, and Fox jumps to life, readying his blaster.

 _Fox charges at luigi, who waits until just the right time before shooting a fireball at Fox. Fox uses his reflector just in time, reflecting the fireball directly back at luigi, who was charging up a green missile until the fireball made him flinch. Fox took that opprotunity to shoot Luigi twice with his blaster, then jumped diagonally backwards, charging up a firefox. Luigi ran straight underneath Fox, drawing the Firefox attack straight into the platform. Luigi waited while charging up a side smash attack, which Fox barely managed to dodge using a well placed sidestep. Fox uses a firefox, catching luigi in the charge, then angling the attack towards the left side of the platform, launching luigi diagonally downwards. Luigi was now cornered by the left side of the platform, with Fox running at him quick. Luigi decides to jump off of the platform, luring Fox off as well. Luigi tries to jump back up, but fox uses a well timed downwards kick to meteor smash him to his doom._

After the match, the crowd awaited with baited breath as Fox stood above the Luigi trophy. with a nod, Fox tapped the trophy bringing Luigi back to life.

Luigi promptly stood up and shook Fox's hand, and the crowd went wild. In the stands, Princess Rosalina and Link were watching the match.

All of the sudden, the sky turned a dark black, and a massive halberd-esce warship descended slowly from the sky, making the crowd get scared.

The warship was green and yellow, with a bowser mask where Meta Knight's mask normally would be. It had three green and yellow comb I cannons I stead if one, massive machine guns directly below the mask, and it had a green spiky portion remescent of Bowser's shell.

The warship suddenly ground to a halt before the stadium, and Bowser and Bowser junior hopped down from the warship, with worried looks on their faces.

Thinking Bowser was at it AGAIN, Rosalina teleported down to the stage, and link used his hookshot to follow her. Once all of the six were together, Bowser began his explanation.

"Alright. Listen up, cause I got bad news! AN odd bomb just blew up the mansion, and I'm not sure where the non-banished smashers are. But the color of this bomb, it's black, like the color of the bombs that that blue freak used last time. What all this means is, we got a second subspace emissary on our hands. But this time, a third of our smashers are gone with that sucking bomb, and we don't know where the rest of them are!" Bowser broke the news to the six

"Hey. I'm here!" A small voice revealed

the six turned to see pikachu in her moemon form, about sixteen feet away from the six. Bowser beckoned Pikachu to come over, and she quickly ran over, looking scared.

"You are all right!? Where's the other neutral smashers?" Bowser asked

"I was out with Aeromenca and Charizard enjoying a flight when a bomb blew up, threatening to suck all three of us in. Charizard got sucked in the voretex, but Aeromenca managed to outrun it and get me to safety." Pikachu revealed in a quiet tone

as pikachu finished her speech, A tall teenager wearing a blue and white speedy wing suit equipped with two lati-esqe wings, cloudy gloves and socks, and a sick visor plus tons of hidden weapons walked up to the group

"Hey. I'm Aeromenca. Im the person who flew this little girl to safety. I know that Tabuu is back once again with the intent of taking over the world of trophies. My suggestion is that we split up to find the other smashers and rejoice at the end. Bowser, you pair with Rosalina. Link with Bowser junior, I'll go with pikachu, and Fox pair with luigi."Aeromenca suggested

The smashers divided up into those pairs, then Got into a travel vessel. Aeromenca blasted off to the skies with his suit, pikachu clinging on for dear life, Bowser and Rosalina got back on the SS BOWSER, Fox called an Arming and him and luigi flew away, and Bowser junior made room in his clown car for Link to hop in.

Then everyone flew off in separate directions, preparing to excuse plan divide and conquer.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now! I came up with another good fanfiction idea, but this one needed to be posted first, so I cut it about 50 words or so short of what the original chapter. Leave a review containing some helpful information, follow and favorite if you like the story so far, and have a good day! Aeromenca is out! Edit-needed story update. Made where pikachu went less confusing. Story should now be over 1000 words. Enjoy.**


	2. The Ruined Temple!

**I know I said that this story was finished without ever even going past the first chapter, but you guys deserve a correct sequel, I'll just keep track of what's going on, and focus solely on a couple characters at a time! So let's do this! And quickly because school starts tomarrow...ugh...enjoy chapter 2, Air clan! You guys deserve it! This chapter stars Aeromenca and Pikachu, who are going to check out an ancient area called the ruined temple for leads. Told from Aeromenca's POV.**

* * *

After I blasted off to the heavens with pikachu clinging on to my back for dear life, I decided to go check out an ancient area called the ruined temple for a quick history update. Pikachu was fine with it, as long as she got to receive my long length when it was fully erect. I simply shrugged and bent her over, pulling down my suit a bit so my length could be completely freed. I then slapped Pikachu's butt cheek, thrusting into her tight and notably wet jewel.

As I thrusted into her jewel with much vigor, i looked around, so I didn't waste any time or get jumped by something that could've been stopped. This turned out to be futile, as we were barely three steps into the ruined temple. I simply shrugged again and continued to thrust into Pikachu's clamp, feeling my limits being reached quicker than I had imagined. Before I knew it, I felt a tug in my gut, warning me that I was about to cum all inside pikachu, that which I did, Pikachu's own release triggering it. I waited out Pikachu's load, then the instant I was freed, put my length back on its cave, stood pikachu up, and started to stroll deeper into the temple all in one swell movement.

"Hmm...it's pretty dark in here..." I mumbled after I had taken twenty steps or so, then turned on my shoulder lights, right in time to jump out of my skin

Right in front of us, was none other than Tabuu himself, looking around the temple the same way that we were, and he immediately turned our way when I shined my light on him.

He didn't try to destroy us, instead simply staring at us, and actually speaking.

"Don't you sense it? There is a great threat upon us. Greater than the likes of even me, and so great that I am not only able to leave my subspace home to adventure here, but to even talk..." Tabuu voice was echoey, but powerful sounding nonetheless

I took a fighting stance along with Pikachu, neither of us trusted this guy.

"Yeah? And who's to say you're not the threat!? Last time you invaded, you nearly took over! I won't trust you even for a second!" I yelled at the floating blue man, causing him to frown

He stood up even straighter than he already was, actually having good posture and looked rather cheerful.

"I was only doing that because I felt that I had to. You see, all you little fighters are simply little specs of nothing in comparison to my great power. However, your teamwork was string enough to beat me, and although I was not destroyed, that hurt...ALOT. I felt I had to destroy you people because no matter how many times I tried ton get your attention, you ignored me." Tabuu could NOT possibly came up with that on the spot

I dropped my guard just a little bit, still not trusting this guy, but less suspicious of dirty behavior.

"Well, if you wanted to be noticed, you want good attention, not bad attention...plus, you wanted to destroy all of the fighters because you are an older version of the same child who crested all of us, and due to society pressuring you, you felt that you had to grow up faster than you needed too, and thus tried to destroy us." I revealed the true identity of Tabuu and the true reason why he tried to destroy us

He simply nodded, but looked around and then pointed to a vase with pictures on it.

"See this vase? It tells us of an ancient threat, destined for only the three true greatest warriors of all time to defeat..and if one hero is not part of it, then they will eventually fail, dooming the entire world...enough chatter. We must collect the other three vases!" Tabuu told a story, then grabbed the vase and set it down on the ground

I simply shook my head, ready to leave the ruins and head back to...oh crap...

"Um...what will rise and how do we stop it when it does?" I asked Tabuu

"What will rise, not exactly sure. How do we stop it, the three greatest warriors of all time must defeat it and drive it back into its prison, even at the cost of their own lives. For starters, head to the ancient ruins and check the place out." Tabuu suggested, and I heeded his words

Me and pikachu then wasted no time running out of there, heading to the anceint ruins.

* * *

 **I plan on giving a proper and fulfilling sequel to the previous that will quell all that could be desired, although it might take a while, and will not be as prioritized as the three other stories I am running, so beware of that. Review if you want be to continue the sequel, or just forget it. Say nothing if you don't really care. Aeromenca out!**


	3. The Dark Lord and Aeromenca s Betrayal

**while I was awaiting your guys opinions, I went ahead and created chapters fir the other stories that im running, so there's that. Besides that, there's your opinions that reveal..and a new chapter thats techinically WAY late, as the air clan now has a total of 19 members. yae! ^_^**

* * *

 **Aeromencas POV**

We were being chased by many subspace goons, me and her. Me and Pikachu raced across the plains as fast as we could, but not without having to run into countless subspace army goons. each time, i took them out with a fast flurry of attacks from my blasters, but then we came across an entire horde of primids.

I stopped and noted the types present in this horde. Sword, Regular, Fire, and some Scope primids. The scope primids attacked first, shotting three shots in a row at a time at me and Pikachu, specifically Pikachu. I jumped in the way of these shots as we came into range of the scope primids, pressing one hand on my crotch then waving one hand up n front of me like Fox, triggering my new built in reflector, and reflecting the shots back back where they came from, effectively hitting the only scope primid in the face and killing him.

Now we had a ways to go before we got into range of the other ten or so primids that were chasing us down, and i somehow knew that this army was a much greater threat and that something with well more power than the likes of Tabuu were controlling them, somethig truly ancient. But i couldnt worry about that now, the only thing i worried about as i thought to myself, was i was now into attacking range. I skidded to a halt, charging up what i considered to be my ultimate move for quite awhile, Pikachu skidding to a halt besides me and knowing it took about a minute to charge my plasma cannon.

¨Are you really sure you want to waste a gravity contol feauture and a plasma cannon shot on this rather small horde of measly primids?¨ Pikachu asked

I noted the giant craters that were well out of place and the very powerful breeze blowing past me, even though all around us was green, reen and more green grass. This wild-esque area was WAY out of place and something was very suspicious about it, and i was about to find out exactly why there were countless goons standing in our way as we approached this specific area, a breeze and a random wilds-like landform, craggy rocks and sand here...in the middle of the freaking plains.

¨Yes im sure, Pikachu. If you take a look around, you will notice something is definately off, and in a few seconds were about to figure out what.¨ I responded calmy

I had installed a gravity increasing mechanism to make sure i didnt blast myself to the sky and beyond by using this uber powerful move. I felt that it was about ready, so i prepared myself. Pikachu hugged me from behind, slipping one hand into my pants, rubbing and stoking me like the naughty girl she was, earning a slight moan before my blast burst forth.

However, the attack was one huge ball of energy, the size of midair stadum that shot out of my cannon once i was finished charging. The mega sized blast cut through the landform, taking up literal hundreds of tons of soil and destroying the entire small rock formation in front of us, easily wiping out the hundreds of primids that were underneath the rock. I barely had time to note that this was where all of the goons were coming from before the blast i shot wiped out hundreds of thousands of them, effectively ripping a gigantic hole through the landmass.

I had to wait for Pikachu´s efforts to manage to keep me from blowing away, that combined with the gravity increasing mechanism. The process took about another minute, and when my momentum finally stopped, i oogled mostly at the destruction this blast could cause before looking at Pikachu briefly and noddding, signaling that i was ready to ambush the place before us.

Me and Pikachu sprinted forawrds, and noticed a small opening, maybe the size of a trapdoor in the middle of where my gigantic plasma blast had shot through, with my gravity increasing function and pikachus very naughty efforts keeping me from blowing away. I remember that shot though..very powerful.

Me and Pikachu very carefully decend the stairs, makingsure for any possible booby traps or anything like that before we took the next step, also nothing how freaking dark it was in this cavern. Pikachu said nothing, and i couldnt see her, but i felt her naughtiness taking me over by rapidly stroking my length.

I then heard an evil laugh, followed by heat on my neck and hot breath descending on my neck.

¨Oh..how gullible you are...hehehe! do you not realize what you just did? now, i have my very headquarters awaiting me...and my new boyfriend too...heheh! and dont act like you dont love this idea...i know you do...¨ I heard Pikachu say as she clearly transformed, turning into a moemon, the human form of a pokemon

And then the moemon Pikachu turned into Darkrai, leaving me to drop my jaw at how absolutely stunning she now looked in her new powerful legendary moemon form, lord of darkness or not. I didnt even care she was the lord of darkness and the bringer of all doom...

Darkrai in her new form, was about 6 foot 6, with blue eyes, the left one covered up by her short white hair. She had what could be considered rather large bust, noticably popping out from her tight black dress. Then she wore a pair of grey leggings that were barely covered up by her black dress, which extended from her neck area downwards, with a red ribbon like object tied around her neck. She has two black streamer-like figured extending from jusy behind her dress sleeves, and the dress extended into a black frilly skirt at the bottom. SHe radiated pure malevolence, but i could sense a bit of a soft spot.

She spun around, walking up the stairs and gently takingmy hand in hers, pulling e slowly down the stairs, which werent that much longer, until she hit the bottom. She then gently pulled me aside a bit, pulling me close to her.

¨ I...i...ok..i love you..i can actually believe im saying this, cause i really do...you are the first person to ever show compassion for me, and even now you are more mesmerized by my beauty and personality than by the fact that i am the lord of darkness and could destroy you without hardly lifing a finger...mmph.¨ Darkrai confessed to me, and i shut her off with a nice and slow romantic kiss

I felt her return it, and vaguely saw one of her hands shoot up and the trapdoor from which we had descended shut itself with darkness, shutting us two jsut in pure dark. I felt Darkrai squeeze my length, seeming to test exactly how i would react. I moaned softly into the kiss, effectively allowing her to turn this kiss we were having into a french kiss.

I then saw, or sensed a bunch of candles being lit, and smelling salts infusingthe room.

¨Now i shall test to see just how evil you are...b-¨ Darkrai spoke as she adruptely broke off the kiss and dragged me slowly in towards the ring of candles

But she was interrupted by what appeared to be none oter than Mario, and he was all alone. But he had a grim face on, and was clearly ready for battle if need be.

¨Aeromenca...i can hardly imagine you, of any one of the fighters helpingthe lord of Darkness...how could you? this is absolutely against the rules of smash mansion! how dare you! We will stop you and your lord cronie at ANY cost!¨ Mario said, brandishing his fists

I simply rolled my eyes, hugging Darkrai tight to me, and admittinlgy started to hump her a bit, causing her to blush and moan rather quietly, which Mario took as a chance to attack us.

I let go od Darjrai for the time being, Using my longe range blaster shots to land a few quick strikes, which Mario instinctevely used his cape, or at least tried to. I immediately sidestepped behind Mario, immediately using my two shoulder cannons to deliver a smash attack, rapidly firing shots like a mii gunner, then finishing with a blast similar to Mega Man´s Side smash, which also launched him a short ways.

Mario used his cape to stop his backwards momentum, then fired a single fireball at me, which I easily sidestepped, allowing me a chance to jump up and use my upwards aerial, but not before Mario hit me with his downwards aerial, trapping me in the twisting move, endingup launching me a microscopic distance, but he used that to his advantage by immediately running up and grabbing me, using his side throw. He fired off a fireball after he finished his side throw.

I simply perfeect sheilded his fireball, then immediately used my blaster cannon to hit him once, triggering that instinctive cape usage, which i used to my advantage to get close, usinga stand in dodge to dodge his grab and immeiadetely use my own grab, punching him with my sleek fists twice before throwing him up into the air, shooting him twice with my blaster as i did so, throwing him about halfway up to the ceiling. I then jumped up and used my upwards airiel, this time landing the quick flurry of shots, launchinghim up and past the launch zone, or in this case, caused him to hit the ceiling, turning him into a trophy.

I didnt even realize Darkrai was watchingme the whole time, and i fell straight into her gloved arms, into her black gloved arms. She set me down only briefly before using a sweep kick on me, tripping me up. I fell to the ground, and darkrai took off my flight suit, gingerly tossing it aside, revealing my erect length, which she promptly took into her mouth.

 **SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING**

Her mouth was like a patch of heaven, although i knew i was about to get layed by the dark lord herself, and she looked very pleased, i coulf tell by the effort she was putting in to pleasuringme, and my goodness is it working. I found myself moaning softly, and my breathing became very heavy aas she slowly and lovingly bobbed her head up and down my length, covering it with a coat of saliva, and makingme feel absolutely amazing. Darkrai released my length before too long, crawing up on me and placing her bust in my face, blushing red as she did so.

She also reached down and took her leggings off, tossing them aside, then poppingher dress up to reveal she wore no panties underneath, sitting herself down onto my length, grinding on it. Luckily i had began lovingly suckingon her bust before she started grinding herself on me, as this was absolutely the best pleasure i had ever felt, to the point where i had trouble doinganything but blushing and moaning. I barely managed to continue sucking on her dark breasts, asa i would learn soon, and then she stood up, giving me a hand before pushing my head right into her breasts.

¨You ready to learn how good you did?¨ She asked in a rather menacing tone

I simply nodded my head, and she released my ehad, walking over and bending over, standing herself on all fours. I oogled at the flawless view i was getting of her nearly perfect ass, blushing bright, bright red and having to pinch my nose to prevent it from oozing blood.

¨Come on..you have really earned this!¨ Darkrai looked back at me and said with a smile, and i smiled briefly before walkingup and sticking my length into her vagina

It was tight, wet, and certainly warm. It was heaven inside hell, hell inside heaven. I thrust hard from the start, already knowingi wasnt going to be able to stop, no matter how absolutely heavenly unbearable the pleasure got. Darkrai giggled, then moaned long and rather high i would think, clearly VERY happy.

¨OOOhhhhh...! thats nice...not j...hmm...! ust to have your will...under...my..control..hehehehe!¨ Darkrai shut herself up, as she was starting to pant

she resorted to telepathy.

 _HEheheheh! oohh.. im actually happy...you forfeit your will now...you are under MY control, and fortunately for you, i REALLY like you..so all you will have to do honestly is do lotsa dirty things with me...although i sense your inner evil will do MUCH more for me...heheheh!_ I let loose my own moan, kinda a ¨Oh..nooo...¨ one, high pitched and whining at hearing this

I knew i would climax soon, but i just couldnt stop from poudinginto her flawless vagina with all my might, her perfect cureve keepingme in and the inside rubbing me in all the just flawless ways to make me moan uncontrollably. I then felt myself start to pant, as i hilted myself and climaxed inside of her. I fell back, and Darkrai stood up, Not facingmy direction and lifted i finger, making me float into the air. She then wiggled it like she was making a ¨come here¨gesture, and i flew over to her. She looked away from me, but i could tell she had her other hand in her crotch

 **END OF TRUE SEXUAL CONTENT**

 _You know you just gave me complete control over you...right...so that means i can do whatever i want to you...mmph! ...yeah...i want you to fix that..and i want you by my side constantly, so thats what i shall get._ Darkrai then walked forwardsslowly, never letting me drop and never moving her hands, seemingly only rubbing faster on herself as she reached the staircase

She then arose herself, levitating out of the trapdoor quickly, and effectively emerging into a small smasher ambush, consisting of two or three smashers.

* * *

From Luigi´s POV, third member of the smasher ambush

I still remember what Master Hand told us that morning. Before once again, Tabuu attacked, and destroyed the whole castle with his off waves, or rather all of smash mansion. Then an unknown force had erased everyone´s memory, except mine.

¨Beware the lord of darknes..Luigi, for only you can stop her...although if she gets the newcomer..its all over...¨ Master Hand had said only to me two mornings ago

And now, i had two other fellow smashers with me by my side, Olimar and Wii Fit Trainer. The two had only agreed to come with me to do their own little things, and i had just been awaiting what i was told to do, follow Aeromenca and Pikachu. Aeromenca had blasted a rock away with his plasma cannon, then he and Pikachu had desceded down a trapdoor shortly afterwards. Mario had somehow gotten down there before then, and was scoping the place out. I hadnt heard a thing from him recently, but somehow i wasnt scared. But i would soon be, as a back figure and Aeromenca, who was being held in midair blasted trough the trapdoor, ending right in the center of my ambush.

¨What the!¨ Wii Fit Trainer stuttered before taking a fighting stance

Olimar too, took a fighting stance, but without a single word from him.

I assumed that this was the lord of darkness. SHe simply smiled creepily, not moving her hands, even the one that appeared to be masturbating. Still out of nowhere, a void apepared, and i was caught in it, Olimar and Wii Fit Trainer were trophized instantly, and i soon woul-

* * *

Back to Aeromencas POV

We came out to an ambush lead by Luigi and containing WIi Fit rainer and Olimar. Darkrai easily trophized them without lifting a finger, using her Dark Void attack to do so. After she trophized them, she dropped me to the ground, and I controlled my own actions, bending over, gently moving her hand aside and replacing it with my mouth, casuing Darkrai to gasp sharply, then sit herself down, putting her right hand on my head gently.

¨A-aahhhh! mmmmm!¨ I heard Darkrai man as I slathered my tongue all over her literal midnight vagina, making sure to hit all of the surface area, which was causing her great pleasure

I then tasted a bit of her juice that was seepingout of her vagina, and i instantly wanted more, sticking my tongue inside her entrance, licking wildly, following the trail for juices. This caused her to put both of her hands on my head as she moaned very highly pitched and rather long, too.

¨You..naughty...naughty..boy...¨ She said in between gasps of pleasure as she threw her head back, as i am still finding more of her jucie to lap up

All i could soon hear were her load moans, increasing in volume until i made her hit climax, causing her to blow her load all over my face, which i appreaciatevely lapped up as i got free from her vagina´s vicegrip.I sat back, and she sat up, smirking in a very naughty manner, and slowly crawing over and sitting on my lap, blushing a bit.

¨This..is going to be...fun..¨ She remarked as she raised her eyebrows and smiled, then grabbing my newly erected length and massaging it very slowly, applying pressure with her fingertips

I then heard a rather beautifully sounding voice call out. Darkrai turned to look at who it was, and i did too, although i was blushing red from pleasure and had a magnificant nosebleed and erection.

It appeared to be the moemon form of another dark type pokemon, who was actually standing virtually on top of us, and was staringat my length with a huge blush. It was what appeared to be a mightyena, and she was very clearly Darkrai´s.

she was a really big Mightyena, about 6 foot exactly, with large DD cup breasts, significantly larger than that of her malevolences. She has red evil looking eyes, with longblack hair that extends down past her perfectly rounded booty. she has two adorable gray dog ears pointingout of her hair, and two black markings on her face extending to her cheek, beginning where a human´s ears would be. She wore black fingerless gloves, a scarf around her bust, and then grey legging extendingup to a little short of her theighs. her bushy tail was still, and she flashed me a smirk.

¨M-m-m-master...what do you want me to d-d-do now...¨The Mightyena stuttered as she stared at my length with her tongue sticking out

Darkrai looked at me then back at the Mightyena, and smiled an evil smile.

¨I want you to unleash your love on him...¨ Darkrai said as she gently pushed the Mightyena on top of me, causing her to blush red but smirk evilly and sexily

 **MORE SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING**

She simply spread her legs behind her and whispered the most seductive words i still have ever heard, and i would heed these words still..

¨Im gonna give you such a good time that even her malevolence cant compare...and my name is Mallory...remember that name..you are going to want to...¨ Mallory whispered to me, inches from my face

¨hehehehe...well...shes dead serious, ya know...¨the voice that said this was so hot, the breath was making me uncomfotable

I then saw the owner of the voice walk by, but only for a second, what appeared to be a chandelure. But then Mallory almost lept in to kiss me, placing one of her clear paws on my chest, wrapped underneath her truly massive bust. I actually felt my will being ripped apart again, and Mallory smirked as i returned her kiss, blushing really bright red. I then felt her other paw slip down to massage my length the same way Darkrai did, but with even more experience. I was releasing some of my pre already, and her touching me felt purely amazing.

I instantly knew i wasnt gonna be able to stop her...and i thought this, i learned she had telepathy, just like Darkrai.

 _If you thought Darkrai had control ove you..hehehehehee! and..the onyl thing im going to hae you do is put that impressive and attractive soul of yours up so i can have lots and lotsss of sex with you..ohhh..._ Mallory was clearly VERY seductive

She massaged me, applying more pressure and easily taking out my juices from me, almost as if she had a magnet. I simply blushed and moaned into the kiss, and she wasted no time slipping her tongue into my mouth, her eyes glowing red as i stared into them. i felt all of the good in me being drained, and i couldnt stop her...and as i felt the good being drained, she started stroking me slowly and lovingly, her eyes narrowing to almost slits as she rubbed her tail against my length too, cleary now affectionate.

I felt myself cave in to her treatments, Mallory finally breaking the kiss up as she smirked, leaning back on my lap, spreading her legs wide.

¨come...hehe...there is no catch, unlike with the good guys...¨ Mallory almost sneered as i got up, my nose oozing, and immediately stuck my head between her legs, somehow feeling the same sensation with my length

Mallory moaned quietly, raising her head up a bit and looking down at me, sensing my thought she was somehow controlling me

 _i will show you no mercy...i will have you blowing your loads uncontroabbly, and there is nothing you can do to stop me...theres no need to even exert force besides the senstions, because i sense you already know and love me anyways..._ Mallory said in a soft tone, placing her left paw on my head and forcingme to eat her out further

I felt the snesation go away, but i was forced to go fast, and i attacked her entrance, lapping up the sweet fluids inside that i wanted so badly, enjoying her long, soft moans. I felt her twist her hips into my mouth, allowing her to get on top of me and grind her vagina against my mouth, my tongue sticking out like a prick on a cactus.

I heard her moan loudly and felt her drive her hips into my face, blowing herself right into my mouth, allowing me to lick of the truly scrumptious fluid that seeped out so noncahllantly. Once i was done, i sat up, and Mallory hopped off of me, sitting indian style. I hopped onto her lap, pulling the balck scarf around her bust off and licked them nice and slowly, using my hands to grope them as i did so. Mallory moaned softly in my ear, using her left paw to hold me in place, wrapping it around my back. She used her right paw to finger my asshole, going slow and keeping her calm, but only did it for a few seconds. I then groped both of her bust at once, and was shockingly kissed forcedly, Mallory re-angling my length so it would rub against her lower lips and fingering my asshole with her right hand slowly.

She blushed, and i couldnt stop kissing her, i just couldnt. I actually felt deep unexplainable love for her in the very depths of my heart. She sped up her fingering, kissing me now slowly, her eyes never leaving my gaze, looking for an opprutunity to strike.

 _you arent going to have any unstimulated or un-used sexual parts...if i can use it, it will be used at all times. also, you are resisting me...i can sense it...the little good in you left...let it go...give in..come on...good boy..._

I dropped my eyes in shame and broke the kiss, laying my head on her huge bust, allowing her to stick her hands on my butt, stretching it wide, and slowly findind her way down to my asshole, stretching that as wide as she could, and i moaned in pain and pleasure, sucking on her left nipple for a long time, as she glared down at me unforgivingly, her gaze cold and cruel.

 _Pl=please...n-nooo..._ I pleaded with her, my eyes tearing up as Mallory moaned softly, her sweet milk oozing into her mouth

Mallory pu;lled as hard as she could, her face grimacing as she forecedly stretched my asshole to two times its normal size.

 _DOnt you even dare...you obey me..now...suck it..._ Mallory changed her genitals somehow to a dick, and forcedly forced my head upon it, having to leave my asshole alone for a moment

it was so HUGE, and for some reason i LOVED it so...and Mallory simply smirked, turning me over so that it was 69, allowing her to pry open my asshole fprcedly more, Mallory moanind loudly and was clearly SUPER happy.

 _good boy! ooohhh! ooo...mmph...yeeess...oh hell yesssssss...now i can...oh my god...thats gooood...im going to have ta reward you...itll be no small..reward either...but all i ask is that you would promise to be gay for me every so often...its soooooooooo hooottt...goodness..._

I bobbed my head a bit around her humongous 10 inch long, and 2 inch think cock, moaning as i did so, for some reason really enjoying this. i twirled my tongue around the tip, then took the whole thinginto my mouth, gaggin on it. I heard Mallory gasp and moan a bit, and felt ehr cum beingreleased into my mouth.

She immediately forcedly swungme up so her montrous cock was postioned at my ass, and wasted no time burying herself in my ass, causingme to moan loudly and my eyes to tear up in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

¨so...hooooot! goodness...o...how...i just...want...to...reward...ohhhh!¨ Mallory moaned and clearly had a fetish as she pummele my asshole with her monstousity of a cock, cllimbing on top of me to get as much force in as she could. She came pretty quickly, and un-buried herself, changing her genitals back to normal

She then hugged me so tight i thought that i would be crushed.

¨oh my god...you are one sexy guy...lemme...¨ Mallory pushed me onto the ground and climbed on top of me, slowly easin herself onto my now pretty long cock

and holy hell, i got IMMEDIATELY why she made me work for it, cuz it was WORTH IT. her pussy could not have hugged me more prefectly, and was the perfect amout of warm and wet to allow me to slide in and out with incredible ease, and still get rubbed in all of the right ways. She looked at me with a look of pure bliss, her eyes closing as she collapsed on top of my chest, scnuggling close. I took this as my cue to start thrusting into her, rockking her body up and down, as she wrapped her arms around my back and moaned a super long, love infused moan of pure and complete bliss as she snuggled up close.

This absolutely gorgeous action brought me to climaxing inside of her, hilting myself inside of her and falling asleep in her embrace.

* * *

A little while later, when Aeromenca awakens, still in the same spot

I awoke to literally the hottest sight. And Mallory was doing it jst for me, as noone else was clearly anywhere near us. I instantly had an erection, a nosebleed and a massive blush. Mallory waited until i opened an eye, then smiled warmly, but seductively, which caught my interest. Mallory then spun around as she got up, placing both hands on her ass as she slowly spread it wide, looking back at me with a big blush and a lustful look, murmering a barely audible ¨fuck me...¨ i managed to sit up, avoiding burying my face in her perfect ass, and instead crawled around to give her a big kiss on the lips

She didnt like this, but she returned it anyways, moaning lng, easily allowing me to iniatiate a french kiss. I could tell that she was really horny, and decided to quit teasing her and broke off the kiss, walking back around her and gently pushing on her back, forcing her to take the poochyena style postition.

¨i-i feel so wonderful...fuck my ass...make it so i cant walk..so ive gotta let you fuck me moreee...¨ Mallory said in a moaning in pure lust tone, looking back at me with a huge blush

I heeded her wishes, her horniness spreading to me instantly, as i eased mysekf into her anal cavaty, stretching it wide, finding myself releasing pre into her ass upon entry. She moaned in lust again, blushing and lookingback at me with a tortured expression.

I started pounded into her, showing no mercy as i moaned myself, blushing super red as i started to feel a constricting feeling on my length with every thrust, her anus hugging my length super tightly to the point where i was ;iterally pounding into her luscious ass with all my might, blushing red as Mallory looked back at me with a sexy look, her bigbust rockkingback and forth with every thrust and her face beet red. I wasnt able to endure much, blowing my load into her anus, and she blushed deeper, allowingme to distatch quickly after i came into her ass, and i sat back, realizing a smasher ambush was coming out way..right as i passed out.

* * *

 **Hm...i think i do a good job puttingin plot twists in appropoate places. what do u guys think? anyways, gotta get to work on the icy soul story, aeromenca out!**


End file.
